Titli
by Soran Lahmeer
Summary: Bagaikan kupu-kupu cantik yang mencampakkan segala pandangan kagum, aku ingin kau dengan setidak-peduli itu, membawa hatiku terbang ke Nirwana bersamamu. A plotless, short MarcoxJean (or JeanxMarco?) drabble just for you!


**Titli**

**By : Soran Lahmeer**

.

.

.

.

_I love __**[you]**__ like poetry without the author_

**_[Beautifully]_**_ painted on the sky – _

_With colors of butterfly, _**[flying high]**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

A **MarcoxJean **fanfiction

Just for you

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer **Hajime Isayama **| Genre **Spiritual, Romance **| Rating **K+ **| Warning **sepertinya Jean OOC parah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note **

Akhirnya bisa menulis MarcoxJean (atau JeanxMarco ya?), saudara-saudara! /lalu menangis terharu/

Well, ini pelampiasan saya yang selalu insom gelundungan di malam libur natal dan tahun baru~

Seperti biasa, ini _plotless_ gitu sih, tapi kuharap ada yang menikmatinya /hopeless/

Happy reading!

.

.

.

* * *

_You kissed my darkness with your colorful wings _

_Sweeter than nectar, your soft voice simply took me to_

_A far, faraway place _

_Changing my route of life _

* * *

Kau tahu, Marco, sudah genap dua bulan sudah.

Aku terduduk di samping kadang kuda – sendirian, malam itu Sang Wulan enggan berbinar ditinggal oleh sang kekasih. Angin memainkan seruling seindah suling Krisna, menerobos pepohonan cemara dengan gagah berani, menyampaikan kasih tak sampai pada Sang Dalu malu-malu. Dingin menembus asa, menyingkap hati yang tak terselubungkan seutas tali benang pun, memaki-makinya, mencampakkannya, dan pergi.

Surai rambutku terwarnai dua, terang dan gelap. Pagi dan malam. Hitam dan putih. Aku yang berperangai kasar dan kau yang bagaikan malaikat –

Tak dapat kukatakan jelas dengan mulut yang penuh cercaan serta makian ini, bahwa hatiku membisikkan sesuatu pada akal sehatku, bahwa ia telah melihat Tuhan ada dalam dirimu. Bukan, lebih dari itu – engkau telah mengatur sepenuh detak jantungku menjadi lebih cepat, nafasku memburu mentari, dan tanganku selalu ingin menggapai dirimu. Engkau adalah Tuhan atas hatiku – Dewa atas segala rasa pujaku kepadamu yang membumbung manis bagaikan asap dupa.

Namun kau telah pergi seenaknya – bagaikan seorang jalang kehidupan aku mencarimu setiap malam bertasbih dan berdo'a, dan kau tak kunjung kembali, dan aku tak kunjung menemuimu.

Sembari aku sibuk menghujat hidup yang kujalani sekenanya, aku tak menyadari seekor kupu-kupu cantik yang telah berterbangan di dekatku, seperti gadis perawan yang menunggu sang kasih dalam pinangan. Ia meletakkan kaki-kakinya dengan anggun bak penari _ballet _di atas jemariku yang telah tertungkai bagaikan ranting pohon, seperti mencumbu dan merayuku 'tuk memandangnya penuh dengan kedua mataku yang telah sembab.

Ia manis, berwarna ungu dengan bintik-bintik hitam. Tak pernah sekalipun sayapnya yang rapuh bergerak kasar, walaupun mata yang kini memandangnya tidaklah ramah apalagi sayang.

Marco, ia sepertimu – berbintik, indah, lembut, dan tak pernah membalas kekejian dengan air tuba. Sekilas pemikiran konyol itu menghampiriku di tengah malam ketika ku tak dapat barang sejenak terjatuh dalam dalamnya lelap, aku mendengus, tertawa pelan.

Sebegitu sedihnya kah diriku sampai-sampai seekor kupu-kupu cantik mengingatkanku akanmu?

Namun aku terlalu sombong untuk mengasihani diriku sendiri. Kutiup pelan kupu-kupu itu, sejenak sayapnya yang anggun bergerak pelan kemudian terbang jauh entah kemana. Terbang jauh, bagaikan kau yang telah terbang jauh dengan setengah sayapmu pada Nirwana, yang mana aku yang masih daging ini tak sanggup lagi untuk mencapaimu. Dan itu lebih menyakitkan daripada hidup terkurung dalam tembok.

Marco – terkadang terlintas di pikiranku, kumohon padamu untuk membawa hatiku pergi jauh saja bagaikan kupu-kupu itu. Bawalah aku jauh, sesukamu, ke tempat sejauh manapun.

Karena kau adalah Tuhan dari segala Dewa yang ada di dalam hatiku –

Segala warna langit dalam kesedihan dan kebahagiaanku akan buket bunga yang telah lalu –

Bawa hatiku bersamamu –

Walaupun tubuhku harus tetap tinggal –

Marco—

* * *

"Marco…"

"Kau bermimpi, Jean? Gila – masa kau semalaman tidur di samping kandang kuda seperti ini? Dan kau mimpi apa coba sampai nangis begitu? Marco lagi?"

"A-ah, Connie, kau mengagetkanku saja. Bukan Marco, kok."

"Lantas?"

"Seekor kupu-kupu."

* * *

**-END-**

* * *

**[Glossarium] **

**Titli** dalam bahasa Tamil (tradisional India) artinya adalah **'Kupu-kupu'**, diambil dari judul lagu dalam film _'Chennai Express' _yang dibintangi Shahrukh Khan dan Deepika Padukone dan dirilis Agustus silam.

* * *

**Author Note**

Ulalala~ akhirnya ide dari kemarin bisa terealisasikan sekarang =_= aku tahu ini parah, jadi kritik saja tidak apa-apa kok!

Betewe, kalau di aku, bikin Jean galau itu rada susah ya .w.a maafkan aku maaf maaf~

_And…. By the way, review? :3_


End file.
